The present invention relates generally to electronic cigarettes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cartomizer for use with electronic cigarettes.
As is well known, cigarette smoking is not only harmful to the person smoking, but is also harmful to other people around the smoker due to second-hand smoke. In addition, a lit cigarette may cause a fire if the cigarette is not properly extinguished. Recently, various types of smoking simulators for tasting a flavor resembling that of a cigarette without burning a cigarette have been proposed.
For example, smoking simulators have been proposed, in which a heating element and solid flavor generating medium are provided in a heat-insulating tube and in which the heat-insulating tube and a power supply of the heating element are wrapped in fine quality wrapping paper and formed like a cigarette (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-3-232481). In a smoking simulator having such a configuration, electrical energy is supplied from the power supply to the heating element to heat the flavor generating medium which in turn generates flavor components. A flavor resembling that of a cigarette can be tasted by inhaling a gaseous mixture of the flavor components and air which has been taken into the smoking simulator.
In a smoking simulator having such a configuration, however, since it takes time to increase the temperature of the flavor generating medium, a long time is required for the flavor generating medium to generate a sufficient amount of flavor components. Thus, a sufficient amount of flavor components cannot be obtained at the beginning of simulated smoking, and a feeling similar to that of a cigarette cannot be provided from the beginning of simulated smoking. Since the amount of flavor components generated by the flavor generating medium cannot be controlled with high accuracy, the amount of flavor components cannot be adjusted according to the amount of inhalation. As a result, a feeling similar to that of a cigarette cannot be provided. Further, since there is no function of generating smoke similar to that of a cigarette and no function of generating a fire similar to that of a cigarette, a feeling similar to that of a cigarette cannot be provided.
Another configuration for an electronic cigarette has a resistance coil disposed along the length of the cigarette such that a volatile flavoring liquid is vaporized upon heating by the coil. Drawbacks of this configuration include that as the flavoring liquid is consumed, portions of the resistance coil disposed along the length of the cigarette are no longer submerged in the liquid and subject to corrosion and/or failure. Such corrosion and/or failure can result in inconsistent and/or incomplete use of the electronic cigarette. Such can also result in fire or other hazard leading to injury or damage. A damaged coil may become too hot and produce a bad taste, i.e., electrical or fire taste.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic cigarette device where the resistance coil is not as readily exposed to such corrosion and/or failure. It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic cigarette that fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.